


Birthday

by GentleBeast



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Adorable Dogs, Carlos de Vil being cute, Carlos de Vil's Birthday, Crying, F-Bomb, Implied Benlos, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos de Vil is turning fifteen! But what happens when no one remembers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Carlos cries. Benlos may or may not be implied (it is!). Forgotten Birthdays.
> 
> The parts where they change from third-person to first-person are purposeful. I'm still new to this, so I don't quite know how to change the thoughts of a character to italics. (I'm writing via iPad, btw). So first-person = character thoughts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is just a cute little one-shot I thought of. Let me know if I should write more stories with Descendants :)

Carlos never thought he'd ever live to see the sunrise on his fifteenth birthday, let alone be spending it in Auradon, without his kook-of-a-mother, and with a dog. 

But here he was, in all his black and white glory, in Auradon, without his mother, with a dog. 

It was a little past nine in the morning, the sun was up and shining, and Carlos had just dragged himself out of bed. He was so glad his birthday fell on a Saturday, not having to worry about school, or homework, or trying to get that fucking locker open. Jay was still snoring peacefully, and Dude was circling the white-haired boy's feet, eager for a walk through the garden. 

"Just a minute, bud." 

Carlos pulled on a black and white jacket, and slipped into a comfy pair of slippers Evie had gifted him for Auradon's Friendship Day. In return, he gave her a little tiara. 

He slipped out of the room, holding the small dog up to his chest as he headed down the stairs, and out back into the garden. The air was crisp and cold, and Carlos was surprised to see the sun after an entire week of overcast and gloomy weather. He'd like to think it was the universe wishing him a happy birthday. 

But that would go against every scientific thing he believed in. 

It would be winter soon, and he and Evie had just gone on a major shopping spree: scarves, coats, parkas, hats, mittens, snow boots, all of it. 

And of course she wouldn't wear anything until she added her own 'Evie' style to it. 

Dude was whimpering at his feet, ready to go back inside. The teen nodded, and brought the mutt back up to his chest, holding him tightly. Carlos smiled when he felt Dude lick his chin. They walked back inside, and trudged back to the bedroom. 

"Hey, C," Jay gave a small smile towards the younger boy, heaving himself out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. 

Carlos smiled back, "H-hey..." 

He patiently waited for the 'Happy Birthday' he fully expected to receive. It never came. The bathroom door shut, and Carlos was left standing there. 

He'll remember in a minute probably, he did just wake up. 

The son of Cruella de Vil pulled off his jacket, kicked off his slippers, and fell back onto his bed, waiting patiently for Jay to exit the bathroom and wish him a happy birthday. Or something of the sorts. 

I wonder if they've got a surprise for me... Oh! Maybe they (King Ben) rented out a room in the castle for a party?! I've never had an actual party for my birthday... Mom would barely even acknowledge or remember the fact, and if I brought it up she'd complain about her own age and how I basically ruined her body and looks. I got used to it by the time my tenth birthday came around... But it still hurt. Sometimes. 

He jumped up when Jay finally opened the bathroom door. His hair wasn't the knotted-mess it was minutes before, and his face was clean of dry drool. Surely, he was somewhat awake by now. 

"What?" The nearly-seventeen-year old piped up, addressing Carlos' impatient behavior. 

Nice try, Jay. 

"I'm waiting..." Carlos whispered, laughing a little. 

"For...?" 

Okay. Very funny. You can drop the act now. 

"D-did you forget?" The freckled-teen felt his cheeks blossom red, praying his best friend didn't forget his birthday. Jay sighed, stretching out his arms and shrugging his shoulders. 

"...Must've..." 

Carlos looked down at the floor, already feeling like a baby wanting to cry. It was his fifteenth birthday and he felt like a five-year-old.

"Why? What did I forget?" Jay slipped on his sleeveless jacket, and pulled on his red beanie. 

"N-nothing." 

The white-haired boy brushed past him as he entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut and looking in the mirror. His watery eyes were almost as red as his burning cheeks, and he felt his stomach drop. 

He forgot. He seriously forgot. 

"Carlos? What'd I forget?" Jay knocked on the door, while the younger teen bit down on his lip so he wouldn't let out a small sob. "Hello? Carlos?" 

"D-don't worry ab-bout it," Carlos barely got out, feeling the tears sting his eyes as they finally began to roll down his freckled cheeks. "It's n-no big deal." 

He heard Jay let out a gentle sigh from the other side of the door, "Okay... Well, I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Are you gonna come?" 

I'm fucking starving, you forgetful thieving shit. 

"M-maybe later..." 

He heard Jay mumbled an okay, followed by the sound of their door shutting. The tears had ran down his chin, and curved down his neck so they were staining the collar of his stark-white, v-neck t-shirt. Carlos held onto the edge of the sink, letting out a much-needed sob. 

His best friend forgot his birthday. 

Just like his mother. 

Carlos stumbled across the halls, before slowly knocking on Mal and Evie's door. He prayed that at least they would remember. Mal never forgot anything, and Evie had a knack for this kind of stuff... So he knew they wouldn't let him down. 

"Hey, Carlos?" Evie stated, eyeing the boy up and down, "Is everything alright?" 

The de Vil's heart sank like a rock. She forgot. 

"D-do you know what today is?" His chocolate eyes glazed across the room behind her, Mal's purple locks were visible from under the lump of her blanket, presumably still sound asleep, while Evie's bed was neat and proper. She'd been awake at least a few hours. 

Evie cocked her head, "Uh, Saturday?" 

Tears stung Carlos' eyes once again, and Evie quickly noticed. "Whoa, Carlos, what's-" 

He bolted. Giving one last glance at the girl with blue hair before he vanished down the hallway. She tried going after him, but you can only ask for so much of a girl in heels. "Carlos! Wait!" 

The white-haired boy past his room, knowing full-well that would be the first place Evie or the other's looked. He ran out of the building, unnoticed by anyone (shocker), and raced past the empty tourney field, and into the woods. He kept running, and running, and running until his fifteen-year old legs gave out. 

This is my safe place...

He ran hear when he thought Dude was trying to rip his face off, this was his safe place. Only Ben knew of it, but surely he wouldn't remember after so many months. It's pretty obvious Carlos is the one who's always forgotten about. Be it birthdays, or tourney, or just about anything else.

Why doesn't anyone know... I told them, I told them all and I was so excited... They didn't even bother to remember. 

Tears dripped off his chin, and onto the ground below. 

He'd been here since Ben first introduced him to dogs, often coming here after getting a low grade on a test (which was rare), or when a bully (Chad) was being mean to him. He'd cried so many times in this stupid little safe place... he was surprised the soil hasn't turned into mud from all the tears. Yet, it was always waiting for him. The same tree that blocked out the sun, the same stump that his butt had grown used to, the same tracks that he'd left time after time. 

It was all the same. 

And he liked it like that. 

Maybe they'll forget about me entirely... Maybe it's better that way... 

"Carlos?" The teen jumped at the sound of his name, he turned and spotted Ben, looking like he'd just woke up. Obviously, Evie raced towards his room (heels and all), and woke the young King up to go find him. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Carlos asked, blinking back the tears as best he could. 

Ben squatted down, "Happy Birthday." 

Carlos' eyes lit up, and a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, he remembered... 

"You didn't think I'd forget now, did you?" Ben gave a pearly-white smile, "Carlos de Vil's birthday is a big deal..." 

Only to you... No one else remembered. Not even my so-called 'best friends.' 

"Jay didn't remember. N-neither did Evie..."  
Ben shook his head, "They remembered, Carlos. They were trying to trick you." 

"W-what?" The brown-eyed boy's smile quickly returned to him, "They remembered my birthday?!" 

Those fucking tricksters! 

"Yeah, Mal wasn't even asleep when you knocked on their door. She had been wrapping gifts and had to hide them quickly. By the way, some might be a little smushed when she jumped on them..." Ben laughed, his emerald-eyes staring into the teary chocolate-colored ones. "Jay had left so he and Doug could go get party decorations... I rented out the ballroom, no one forgot, Carlos." 

"You guys tricked me!" Carlos laughed off the last of his tears, smiling happily. 

Ben put his hands up, "It was supposed to be a surprise party!" 

"W-well, I'm definitely surprised! You jerks!" 

I fucking love these people! Even though they are a major pain in the ass (as am I), I still love them to pieces. But if they think I'm not gonna 'forget' their birthdays too, well, they've got another thing coming. 

"C'mon, everyone's waiting. And I'm sure you don't want to look like a sweaty, crying mess when we get there..." Ben held out his hand, asking for Carlos to take it.

The son of Cruella de Vil smiled gleefully, and took the King's hand, before setting off back down the path. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos ended up getting three puppies from each of his best friends: one with purple patches of fur (can you guess from who?), one with bluish-gray fur (a certain Princess, maybe?), and one with a custom, dog-sized red beanie (it looked like it was stolen?). King Ben on the other hand, gave Carlos a gift he'd never forget: his first kiss. 

But shush! It was their little secret...


End file.
